elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Prologue (Infernal City)
The Prologue of is the beginning of the story, and it foreshadows the climax of the book. The Prologue lasts for four pages, from Page 3 to Page 6. Plot summary Out in Deep Waters The story begins with Captain Iffech feeling the sea shudder. He senses a disturbance in the wind current, the wind dies out, and the sea becomes dreadfully slow. The sea shakes again, and it causes Keem to fall off the Crow's Nest, he was able to catch the rigging with his claws. Grayne felt the tremor and questioned if it was a Tsunami. Iffech then dismisses the theory by providing examples from the past. When he was near the Summerset Isles and Morrowind, the sea tried to swallow him, and he felt the Tsunami's movements. He then says that in deep water, you do not feel anything like these shudders, they were in deep waters. Soon, Iffech sees a massive thunderstorm that shrouded the area in blackness and stricken the sea with green lightning. He then saw a huge thunderhead appearing in the black clouds.Infernal City, Prologue A third tremor came, and it was forty times louder than before & a large gust of wind broke down the Crow's Nest, killing Keem in the process. The roaring thunder drowned out any other noises that could have been happening. Iffech began to realize that some of the crew members and parts of the ship are gone. Iffech starts to think it's the work of the Daedra and Grayne reminisces about the Oblivion Crisis and the Oblivion Gate that opened up in Leyawiin. Iffech then notices that the thunderhead was shaped like a large cone as an island ripped from the ground. The fourth gust of wind came with a terrible stench that incapacitated them and sealed their fate. Sul & the Vision An elderly Dark Elf named Sul wakes up in Lank Fellow Inn, located in Chorrol. His chest was aching, his limbs were trembling, and he was in a cold sweat. He saw a man waiting at his door with a surprised look on his face. Sul had been screaming and hollering for quite sometime, so much so that it had worried the man. Sul dismisses the man and ponders to himself, asking Azura about what he had just witnessed and what in Oblivion had appeared before the crew. Sul reminisces over another person named Vuhon, believing he has something to do with it. Looking back at his vision, he remembers seeing the face of Ilzheven, which was pale and lifeless, amidst the desolate wastelands of Morrowind. He also saw a Colovian youth with a crooked nose, but he did not look into it. Sul then leaves his bed and goes to the washbasin to splash his face and to look into his red eyes. On his side, he sees several books including the Tales of the Southern Waters and the Most Current and High Adventures of Prince Attrebus, and on the cover had a Colovian man with a crooked nose. He let out a hoarse laugh and in an hour later, Sul left Chorrol and south, thinking on what happiness feels like. Characters *Iffech (First Appearance) *Grayne (First Appearance) *Keem (First Appearance) *Ezhmaar Sul (First Appearance) *Azura *Attrebus Mede *Vuhon *Ilzheven Category:Infernal City: Chapters